1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to inflatable pads and mattresses and in particular to a plastic air mattress having a storage compartment with a removable cover.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Inflatable pads and air mattresses are presently available in numerous sizes and shapes. Although these products generally function adequately, they do not have the ability to securely hold, store, protect, cover and conceal various items typically carried by outdoor enthusiasts such as campers, hikers and boaters.
A particular need exists for an inflatable mattress having a storage compartment for storing articles typically carried or used by a camper on an overnight trip. That is, when a camper turns in for the night, articles such as eyeglasses, wallets, purses, keys, flashlights, pocket change, clothing and the like are typically left unprotected and loosely lying about. It would be advantageous to be able to securely store such items such that their location is readily and easily accessible and such that the items are covered, protected from the environment and concealed so as to reduce the risk of damage, loss and theft.
The present invention has been developed to meet the needs noted above and therefore has as an object the provision of an inflatable article having a preformed storage compartment for holding and securing items in a known location.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an inflatable air mattress having an integral storage compartment which is formed by and during inflation of the mattress.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an inflatable pad, mattress or similar article or support which includes a storage compartment and a cover for covering, protecting and concealing various personal items typically used by an outdoor enthusiast.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of an inflatable air mattress having a storage compartment and an inflatable pillow or pad which provides support to a user""s head and also serves as a removable cover or lid for closing and concealing a recessed compartment formed adjacent an end portion of the mattress.
These and other objects are met in accordance with the present invention which is directed to an inflatable mattress, pad, support or similar inflatable article having a storage compartment formed by inflation with a gas, such as air. In one embodiment, an inflatable air mattress is formed with a recess or pocket located adjacent one longitudinal end portion of the mattress.
The recess or pocket may be positioned at a location corresponding to a user""s head when a user is laying prone on the mattress. A cover, in the form of an inflatable pad or pillow is dimensioned and shaped to overlie, cover, protect and conceal the recess, and also serve as a pillow.
The cover may be removably attached or connected to the mattress so as to cover the recess. Any number of various connectors such as snap-fit connectors, plug and socket connectors, hook and loop connectors, zippers, buttons, tongue and groove connectors, ties such as cords, elastic loops and anchor posts, and any other suitable releasable connection can be used between the cover and mattress. The cover may also be tethered to the mattress with a flexible web of plastic material or tethered with straps, belts, cords and the like, or the cover may be completely detachable and free from the mattress.
While the mattress is primarily intended for use as a resting and sleeping support for overnight camping and other outdoor or away-from-home activities, the mattress may also serve as a flotation device for aquatic use. When the cover is positioned in place by the connectors, the presence of the storage compartment is hidden and concealed from normal view.
The aforementioned objects, features, and advantages of the invention will, in part, be pointed out with particularity, and will, in part, become clear from the following more detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which form an integral part thereof.